Empire (série)
Empire' est une série musicale de la FOX, diffusé en France sur la chaine W9. Synopsis Lucious Lyon est une légende vivante du hip-hop. Depuis une quinzaine d'années, il est l'un des plus riches producteurs américains avec sa maison de disque : Empire. Mais les médecins annoncent à Lucious qu'il est atteint d'une maladie incurable : la sclérose latérale amyotrophique (aussi appelée maladie de Charcot . Il n'a que très peu de temps pour désigner lequel de ses trois fils lui succédera. Si deux d'entre eux, Jamal et Hakeem, sont des artistes débutants mais talenteux, le troisième, Andre, est un homme d'affaires prêt à tout pour prendre la tête de la compagnie. Tout cela se complique davantage lorsque Cookie, la mère des garçons, et mariée légalement à Lucious (désormais en couple avec Anika Calhoun) retrouve sa famille après avoir passé 17 ans en prison. Lucious devra composer avec Cookie, qui a des comptes à régler, mais aussi avec beaucoup d'autres personnes en dehors de la famille de Lucious, qui souhaiteraient récupérer son Empire. Casting Casting Principal FFem-s4 17-Terrence-Gold-Singles 2238 R hires2.jpg|'Lucious Lyon' (Terrence Howard)|link=Lucious Lyon FFem-s4 15-Taraji-Gold-Singles 1895 R hires2.jpg|'Cookie Lyon' (Taraji P. Henson)|link=Cookie Lyon FFem-s4 12-Trai-Gold-Singles 1529 R hires2.jpg|'Andre Lyon' (Trai Byers)|link= Andre Lyon FFem-s4 14-Jussie-Gold-Singles 1712 R hires2.jpg|'Jamal Lyon' (Jussie Smollett)|link=Jamal Lyon FFem-s4 13-Bryshere-Gold-Singles 1708 R hires2.jpg|'Hakeem Lyon' (Bryshere Y. Gray)|link=Hakeem Lyon FFem-s4 19-Grace-Gold-Singles 2408 R hires2.jpg|'Anika Calhoun' (Grace Byers)|link=Anika Calhoun FFem-s4 26-Gaby-Gold-Singles 3474 R hires2.jpg|'Becky Williams' (Gabourey Sidibe)|link=Becky Williams FFem-s4 27-Ta rhonda-Gold-Singles 3680 R hires2.jpg|'Porsha Taylor' (Ta'Rhonda Jones)|link=Porsha Taylor FFem-s4 21-Serayah-Gold-Singles 2755 R hires2.jpg|'Tiana Brown' (Serayah McNeill|link=Tiana Brown FFem-s4 22-Terrell-Gold-Singles 2978 R hires2.jpg|'Warren Hall' (Terrell Carter)|link=Warren Hall FFem-s4 20-Rumer-Gold-Singles 2690 R hires2.jpg|'Tory Ash' (Rumer Willis)|link=Tory Ash FFem-s4_02-Andre-Gold-Singles_0098_R_hires2.jpg|'Thirsty Rawlings' (Andre Royo)|link=Thirsty Rawlings Les épisodes Saison 1 * 1.Le Roi Lyon (Pilot) * 2.De l'or dans la voix (Outspoken King) * 3.L'âme du diable (The Devil Quotes Scripture) * 4.Takeem (False Imposition) * 5.Boogie Down (Dangerous Bonds) * 6.Monte le son (Out, Damned Spot) * 7.Le discours d'une reine (Our Dancing Days) * 8.La soirée blanche (The Lyon's Roar) * 9.Les conquérants (Unto The Breach) * 10.Pour Lola (Sins of the Father) * 11.On ne meurt qu'une fois (Die But Once) * 12.Héritage (Who I Am) center|175px Saison 2 * 1.Le Lyon en cage (The Devils Are Here) * 2.La dynastie (Without A Country) * 3.Les clés du royaume (Fires of Heaven) * 4.Cadavre exquis (Poor Yorick) * 5.Au nom du père (Be True) * 6.La rançon de la gloire (A High Hope For A Low Heaven) * 7.L'histoire en marche (True Love Never) * 8.La battle (My Bad Parts) * 9.Tout-puissants (Sinned Against) * 10.La chute (Et Tu, Brute?) * 11.La reine noire (Death Will Have His Day) * 12.Antoine et Cléopâtre (A Rose by Any Other Name) * 13.La naissance d'un fauve (The Tameness of a Wolf) * 14.Le passé ne meurt jamais (Time Shall Unfold) * 15.Instinct maternel (More Than Kin) * 16.Sous contrôle (The Lyon who cried Wolf) * 17.La révélation (Rise by Sin) * 18.L'union (Past Is Prologue) Saison 3 * 1.Une lueur dans la nuit (Light in Darkness) * 2.Rédemption (Sin That Amends) * 3.L'Instinct de survie (What Remains Is Bestial) * 4.Dilemme (Cupid Kills) * 5.La chasse aux Lyons (One Before Another) * 6.Sur les traces du père (Chimes at Midnight) * 7.Secrets de famille (What We May Be) * 8.Profonde blessure (Unkindest Cut) * 9.Féroce (A Furnace for Your Foe) * 10.Du son et de la colère (Sound and Fury) * 11.Diabolus in musica (Play On) * 12.La force de l'âge (Strange Bedfellows) * 13.Le pouvoir de la musique (My Naked Villainy) * 14.De la poudre aux yeux (Love Is a Smoke) * 15.S'élever (Civil Hands Unclean) * 16.L'enfant (Absent Child) * 17.Cookie's eleven (Toil and Trouble, Pt. I) * 18.Retrouvailles (Toil and Trouble, Pt. II) Saison 4 * 1.titre français inconnu (Noble Memory) * 2.titre français inconnu (Full Circle) * 3.titre français inconnu (Evil Manners) * 4.titre français inconnu (Bleeding War) * 5.titre français inconnu (titre original inconnu) * 6.titre français inconnu (titre original inconnu) * 7.titre français inconnu (titre original inconnu) * 8.titre français inconnu (titre original inconnu) * 9.titre français inconnu (titre original inconnu) * 10.titre français inconnu (titre original inconnu) * 11.titre français inconnu (titre original inconnu) * 12.titre français inconnu (titre original inconnu) * 13.titre français inconnu (titre original inconnu) * 14.titre français inconnu (titre original inconnu) * 15.titre français inconnu (titre original inconnu) * 16.titre français inconnu (titre original inconnu) * 17.titre français inconnu (titre original inconnu) * 18.titre français inconnu (titre original inconnu) Catégorie:Série